Shooting Stars and Christmas Nights
by xLovesDownfall
Summary: Everyone has a hidden desire. Well, what if one night, unbeknownst to you, a shooting star happened to pass in the skies above? What if it were to grant the deepest possible desire of your heart? Would you really become happy? Would that be enough..? R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Okay, bottom line: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Well, now that that's out of the way.

**OOTP** Spoilers!

**Author's Note:** This takes place during Christmas break at Hogwarts.

**Shooting Stars and Christmas Nights**

**Chapter 1: Hopeful Wishes**

---

Lavender Brown lay atop her favorite constellation blanket in the Astronomy Tower, looking up into the sky. She was waiting to see a shooting star, for she had read in the Astrological section of Witch Weekly that if you were lucky enough to witness a shooting star, the deepest possible desire of your heart would come true. But Lavender never found her shooting star that night, as she had fallen sound asleep by 8 o'clock, She would have slept there all night, but someone, someone slightly unexpected, had found her and took her back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Ronald Weasley had followed Lavender earlier on that night. He, unlike Lavender, had seen the shooting star. He saw it as he was admiring Lavender's beautiful sleeping figure, and how peaceful she had looked, like an angel. Although he doesn't realize it, he is about to get his greatest desire fulfilled.

---

**At The Same Time**

Harry Potter made his way up the thousands of many steps toward East Tower to a room he had discovered many months ago. He had stumbled upon this room, hidden behind a tapestry at the top of those many steps, one day while trying to get away from it all, to just get away from Hogwarts, away from Voldemort, away from Death...

Harry lay a blanket on the floor and sat down, looking up into the heavens through a window in the secret room. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a piece of a mirror given to him by his Godfather, Sirius, from a year ago, before he died. Harry took a deep breath as he held onto the mirror tightly in his hand.

"Sirius?" Harry said lightly, still looking to the sky. "Sirius, I know you can hear me, even if you can't respond. I really miss you, Snuffles. It's so different, here without you. I... I just wish that there were some way I could at least talk to you, if only for a minute." Harry said, struggling to get the words out. As his eyes were starting to flow with tears, a shooting star soared in the sky above him.

---

**Meanwhile**

Hermione Granger magicked a telescope for herself as she sits on a chair on the balcony on West Tower, almost in tears herself as she watched Harry talking to himself as he looked into the sky. She watched him sadly, wishing that there was someway, anyway, that she could possibly help him as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh Harry..." Hermione said sadly. She sighed as she watched him burst into tears. She looked up in the sky to pray, just as the shooting star passed overhead. Hermione finished and silently got up and started her way back to Gryffindor Tower.

---

**Also Occurring At The Same Time**

Ginny Weasley was standing outside under a tree by the lake. She seemed to just be staring as the lake, as if waiting for the giant squid, when someone walked up behind her and enclosed her within his strong arms.

Draco Malfoy kissed her cheek delicately and rested his chin atop her head.

"I was wondering when you would arrive." Ginny said, smiling.

"I didn't want to make it too suspicious, you know, leaving the Great Hall directly after you. People would begin to wonder." Draco said, closing his eyes. Ginny sighed.

"Draco, we can't keep this a secret forever. People will find out eventually, they always do. I know we can't tell your father, but -"

"I don't care what my father thinks! He's a nasty old deceiving prat! ..It's your family that I'm worried about."

"You mean Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Partly. Your brothers and Harry will beat me to a bloody pulp!"

"So you're afraid?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Not for me, atleast. I am afraid, but not of what they'll do to me. I'm afraid of your family not talking to you, disowning you because of your choice."

"Falling in love with you was not my choice, but I'm really happy I did." Ginny said sweetly. Draco smiled as he put his arm around her as she lay her head upon his shoulder.

"I love you, Red." Draco said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Drakie-poo!" Ginny said, laughing.

"Way to ruin the moment!" Draco replied, laughing slightly.

"Oh well. Besides, without me, you wouldn't even be having a moment!" She said, still giggling. After a few moments of their silent, sweet embrace, Draco broke the silence, almost reading Ginny's mind.

"Don't worry, Ron will accept us eventually after he finds out." Draco said, comforting her.

"I hope so." Ginny replied as a shooting star then passed above the two lovers, unbeknownst to the both of them.

--

**Please Review:)**

Lots of love,

Nico


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Okay, bottom line: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Well, now that that's out of the way.

**OOTP** Spoilers!

**Author's Note:** This takes place during Christmas break at Hogwarts.

**Shooting Stars and Christmas Nights**

**Chapter 2: **Meaningful Questions and Unwanted Discoveries

**Later on that Night**

---

Ron lay Lavender in her favorite big red chair a she begins to stir.

"Ron!" She said, surprised. "How did you find me? Not even Parvati knows that I go into the Astronomy Tower at night!"

"I... I followed you..." Ron admitted sheepishly.

"Why?" She asked, confused.

"I.. I - there was nothing else to do.. I guess." Ron said, trying to make his excuse sound believable. 'Why can't I tell her the real reason?' He silently asked himself. 'Because great things don't happen to Ron Weasley, remember?' His conscious argued with his subconscious continuously over this matter. Lavender's slightly annoyed voice brought his mind back to the pretty girl in front of him.

"Ron! 'Lo!"

"Oh, sorry Lavender. I zoned out for awhile there I guess." Ron admitted. A few moments followed before Lavender broke the silence.

"... Ron? What's your perfect date? Like, where would you go?" Lavender asked hesitantly.

"Oh.. a Chuddley Cannons quiddich game!" He replied, smiling.

"What if the date was at night time?"

"Oh... Well, I enjoy the stars. Maybe I'd take her on the roof of the highest tower and we could look for our destiny's in the stars, perhaps to see if they involve each other." Ron said sincerely, letting his 'manly tough-guy' image down.

"Wow. That sounds really romantic! ..Say Ron?" Lavender began hesitantly.

"Yes Lavender?"

"Would... Would you... Well.. there's Hogsmeade this weekend.. and I was thinking.. maybe we could... you know.. go together..." Lavender fumbled with the words as she tried to get them out. Curiously enough, Ron actually understood Lavender's rambling.

"On... On a date?" Ron asked, unsure.

"No, as a death sentence. Yes, on a date!" Lavender said as she let out a small giggle, her nerves beginning to subside.

Ron stood there for a few moments, not believing his own ears. Was this really happening to Ron Weasley?' He asked himself.

"If you don't want to go with me.. then it's alright, I mean, you don't-"

"No! I mean.. Yes, I do want to go with you to Hogsmeade!" Ron answered, smiling as the tips of his ears burned. Lavender broke into a huge smile.

"Great. I'll meet you here around.. 5:00?" Lavender asked.

"Yup! Sounds brilliant!"

"Great. Goodnight Ron!" Lavender quickly said before kissing him lightly on his cheek and hurrying upstairs to the dorms. Ron was stunned with happiness and surprise as he decided to go down to the kitchens for a light snack.

---

**Meanwhile**

"Well Red, I think we should head back now." Draco said. He and Ginny had be laying down next to each other for an hour. Ginny's head had eventually lay itself down on Draco's chest as she fell into a peaceful slumber.

"Red? Gin? Babe wake up." He said gently as he subtly tried to wake her.

"Draco? What time is it?" Ginny asked, worried that they would get points deducted for being out late.

"9:30."

"We better head back before we get into trouble." Ginny said solemnly. She wanted to stay with Draco the whole night.

"Yeah." He agreed as he stood and helped Ginny up to her feet.

"Such a gentleman." Ginny said, laughing.

"Oh, shut up you." He said, chuckling.

"Make me." Ginny replied, smiling devilishly.

"Alright!" He said, smiling as he kissed her passionately. Draco pulled away and took her hand in his as they walked back to the school and into the main entrance hallway. They were so absorbed into each otehr that they forgot that they were even holding hands.

Ron made his way down the steps to the main entrance hallway and froze at the sight he saw before him.

"Ginny!"

---

Sorry it's so short .

**Please Review**

Lots of love,

Nico


End file.
